Extra Credit Lessons
by Cheachxo
Summary: Puck helps Kurt become a man. PuckxKurt and KurtxFinn Rated for language and wonderful slashyslash.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm taking a little break from Lovegame to crank this one out. I'm kind of at a standstill with it so I needed to take a break. **

**The general plot isn't mine. It belongs to Cheachxoxsbfflelikelegit but we're collaborating. He and I are best friends and I'm better with words. (: The plot bunny bit him and he sent me this idea. Hope you like it. We're gonna run with it for as long as we can. This is a combined effort with most of the words coming from my mouth but the general ideas forming in his head. In other words, his brain is connected to my fingers but all of the wonderful slash is a gift from me. Enjoy.**

**PS – My New Year's resolution is to get Chris Colfer to fall madly in love with me but, until that happens, I don't own anything except the words and Cheachxoxsbfflelikelegit owns the general plot line. All twists and errors are mine.**

**Man Up**

I'm tired of getting slushies thrown at me. I'm tired of being tossed into dumpsters. I'm tired of being a nobody. It's junior year. It's time for a change.

**xxx**

My name is Kurt Hummel. I'm the resident gay. But seriously, I can't be the only gay kid in the entire town of Lima. I mean, really. Come on. I'm a virgin and sick of it. I want someone to love me. I want to be close to someone. I want to feel like I'm wanted. I want to get laid.

Well in reality, I want to get laid by Finn Hudson. I've been madly in love with him for like, ever.

One small problem. I have no idea how to seduce someone. I may need a little bit of help with that. So who to turn to? Mercedes has gotten as much action as I have. Same with Tina and Artie. I could never ask Finn. Quinn is out of the question too. Her and Finn just broke up and she knows I like him. Santana would just laugh at me. Rachel is hopeless. Brittney is...well, Brittney. Mike and Matt....heh. Yeah right. Who does that leave?

Why didn't I think of him before? He _is_ the local man whore. He would never help me though. I'm Hummel, the fag, the catcher, the daily target for dumpster diving. He's the best. He even got with Rachel...and Santana..and Quinn... and every hot mom in this town.

Damn. I need his help. I need Noah Puckerman.

**xxx**

I got to school early the next day hoping to catch Puck before his crones showed up. I hopped out of my sleek, black Navigator and straightened my D&G see-through rain coat. If this conversation didn't go well, I was prepared for an entire day of slushies. Puck was leaning against his aged truck. It really needed a paint job. I'm good with my hands. Maybe I could bribe him.... Oh good grief. Get your minds out of the gutter. Seriously people.

I grabbed my water bottle out of my car and walked up to him, all the while debating leaning next to him. I decided against it for fear of ruining my coat.

"What do you want, Hummel?"

"I, uh, need your assistance on a matter that you happen to excel at."

"Spit it out, Hummel. I don't have all day. I'm only good at football, beating the shit outta people, and sex." I coughed nervously. I didn't say anything for a little while and looked down at my spotless white leather shoes. After what felt like forever, I glanced up at him. His eyes were wide with disbelief and he looked like he was either about to laugh or cry. "Holy shit, man. You wanna get laid. Sorry dude. You aren't my type."

"Not by you, you Neanderthal. I wouldn't even be talking to you if I had any other option." I took a sip of my water to prevent myself from saying something about it being Finn that I wanted.

"What about a girl? I'm sure they could cater to your _desires_ better than I could. Besides, isn't every girl in this school as gaga over Finn as you are?" I nearly spit my water out. Finally, after quite a bit of coughing, I managed to regain control so that I could turn an icy glare on Puck.

"Why do you automatically assume that I want to sleep with Finn?"

"Because everyone in this school wants to get nailed by me or my boy and since you _hate_ me, I'm thinking you want him." Valid conclusion. Shit. "Admit you want him and I'll consider working out a deal with you. Well that and maybe a little more payment..."

"Fine, asshole. Yes, I like Finn. But that isn't what I need you for. What do you mean 'more payment?'"

"Tell me what you need from me and I'll tell you what I want in return."

"Basically, I want to get laid." Puck made a retching noise at this. "Not by you, idiot." He sighed in relief. "I want to get laid, but I have absolutely no idea how to either seduce someone or follow through on it. I don't even know if I'm a good kisser."

"So you want my to teach you how to be a man?" I rolled my eyes at him. He had a point though.

"Well, not exactly in those words...." Damn. I'm pathetic.

"Well Hummel, you're in luck. If you can keep everything a secret and only give me credit inside your head when you have Finn moaning your name, I'll do it. Fifty bucks a week and you've got yourself a deal." He held out his hand to me. I grasped it and shook.

"See you at my place after Glee, Puckerman." I gave him a smirk, turned on my heel and walked towards the school.


	2. chapter 2

**Alright so I started writing this in the middle of school and I'm having a really hard time writing in a pathetic mindset (as my loyal friends keep pointing out) and also, I was told that I wasn't "making Kurt gay enough." But ****Cheachxoxsbfflelikelegit is helping with Finns part. ****Let me know what you think and if anyone has any ideas on how to fix that, please, please, please review. Half of this was written by me, the other by Cheachxoxsbfflelikelegit. Finn is going to be a group effort. (: Reviews are love.**

**This is from Finn' POV.**

I guess I should be relieved. I'll be able to go to college, get a good job. But I'll never know my baby girl. I've started forgive Puck. He's been my best friend for as long as I can remember, but what he did… I don't know. He's on thin ice.

xxx

School at William McKinely has never been more stressful. My mom always said that junior year is the hardest, but this is a little much. Mr. Schue and Glee has made it a little easier. My friends have been so supportive, but I can tell they worry about me. The way they…Kurt…has been looking at me lately… I wish I was a better actor. It seems like my heartbreak physically hurts him.

I sigh as I close my locker and get ready to head to my first class. Quinn walks by and a song pops into my head.

_So she's packing up to leave for good now._

_Battle lines have been drawn out, love._

Stop it! I cannot be all angsty and depressed any more. I'm tempted to just bang my head against the lockers and scream "Angst!" You know, like Potter Puppet Pals... Okay maybe I'm more of a geek than I thought I was. God I'm really not looking forward to algebra. I'm really not that good at math. I find myself dozing off in that class a lot more now. The one class I can't wait for is Spanish, even though I'm not great at it but it's really the only class I have with Kurt other than glee. No I'm not saying that I "like-like" Kurt, but ever since the baby situation he's the only person I can truly trust.

xxx

Could this day go any slower? It's freaking second period and I already earned myself a detention. I guess falling asleep in class is a bad thing. But really, when will I ever use any of this crap? I don't want to do anything involving chemistry. It's just too painful. Besides, my damn teacher can't teach anything other than what our notes say. I don't even need to show up to class. The notes are already written out!

xxx

Yes! Saved by the bell! Heh. Kurt would be cringing right now if he was in my head and heard that cliché. He has, like, a personal vendetta against cliches. Speaking of Kurt, I have Spanish with him next across the school. It takes ages to get there so I should probably get going.

I wonder what Kurt is wearing today. I haven't seen him at all. He tends to wear things that err on the side of ridiculous but he always rocks it. I bet he could come to school in a garbage bag and still look cute - uhm I mean...well no. I meant cute. Ugh I can't believe I just said a _guy_ was cute.

I walked into Spanish and looked around for a room. There was one open next to Quinn. She looked at me with hopeful eyes. Yeah right. I'll sit on the floor before I sit next to her. I looked the other way and caught a flash of a see-through rain coat and white skinny jeans. Kurt. There was a seat next to him. He was sitting with his back straight, legs crossed and his hands crossed on his knee. He had a smug grin on his face like he knew something that the rest of the world didn't. I wanted to know. I want him to tell me his secrets. That shirt looks amazing on him. It's black and long-sleeved and tight against his skin. He uncrossed his legs and unbuttoned his coat. He slowly removed it and placed it over the back of his chair.

"Finn, are you going to sit down or stand there all day?" I didn't realize I was gaping at Kurt until Mr. Schuester pointed out that I was just standing in the door. Now everyone's eyes were on me.

"Yeah, sorry Mr. Schue." I moved towards Kurt and sat next to him. He drew his breath in sharply as I sat down and recrossed his legs. I leaned over to him and whispered, "How did you get here so fast? You come from the same side of the school as I do and it takes me ages."

"Clearly, I walk faster than you, Finn." He smirked at me. I flushed a little in embarrassment.

"Maybe you should stop and smell the proverbial roses sometimes."

"Ugh seriously, Finn? Can't you come up with something better than a cliché?" Damn I know that boy well. See what iI mean about having a vendetta against them? Mr. Schue was calling us to attention so it was time to face foreward and be a good little schoolboy. *Gag.*

I keep glancing in Kurt's direction. He just looks so..._good._ Like seriously. I wish I could look that good sometimes. Well, I'm not really built properly to wear Kurt's clothes. It's just...he always seems like he doesn't care what people think. He's totally okay being himself no matter what. I wish I could be that confident. It's like he's always known exactly who he is and what he's going to do with his like. He's better than this cow town. He'll never stay a Lima Loser. He's got bigger things in store for him. I bet he has guys lining up to be with him. If I was gay, I'd be first in line. But there is no way that he would like me. He probably goes for people who are tough shit. I'm a mess.

I guess I need to work on my glances. Kurt caught my eye and smiled slightly, not breaking rhythm as he copied notes from the board.

Mr. Schue was going over whether to use "por" or "para." God, I hate school. Maybe I could convince Kurt to skip with me one day. I bet he's super cool to hang out with outside of school. Maybe we should hang out more. I ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook and scribbled a note to him.

**Wanna chill after school?**

_Can't. I have other plans. Maybe some other time.__****_

**What are you doing?**_****_

_I have to help my dad in the garage.__****_

**Maybe I'll stop by and see you?**_****_

_You probably shouldn't.__****_

**Why?**_****_

"Kurt, Finn, is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?"

"No, Mr. Schuester," we answered in unison. Kurt never answered my question.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! This chapter is from Kurt's POV. The story will alternate between Finn's, Kurt's and Puck's POV. :) Oh and the song from the last chapter was "Liars and Battle Lines" by Rookie of the Year. The one in this chapter is "All You Need is Love" by the Beatles. The M rating will be coming soon, I promise. :) Reviews are .**

**Maybe I'll stop by and see you?**

_You probably shouldn't._

**Why?**

"Kurt, Finn, is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?"

Yes, Mr. Schuester. There is no where I want to be right now less than in your class listening to you lecture about something that I already know. The only place I want to be right now is wrapped up in Finn's arms, skin touching skin, feeling like heaven under a shower of kisses.....

"No, Mr. Schuester," Finn and I answered in unison.

I couldn't answer Finn's question. I hate lying to him, but I can't go back on a promise. That's just not my style. He would never understand why I would want to hang out with Puck anyways.

_When you have Finn moaning your name..._

Puck's words rang in my head. I glanced at Finn and smiled slightly, but quickly sobered my expression before he had a chance to get suspicious. I glanced back down at my notebook where I had been mindlessly taking notes on Mr. Schuester's lecture and let my thoughts wander.

This morning had gone surprisingly well. I didn't expect Puck to be okay with this. I kind of assumed that he would flip a shit on me and I would end up tied to a tree or dead in a dumpster. I found myself almost looking forward to tonight. Of course I would be completely nervous, though. I got nervous when he even looked my way this morning in health. We have it together second period and we were discussing healthy relationships within families and sexual safety. When a question was asked about when someone figures out their sexual orientation, he shot a look my way that practically screamed "I'm going to own you." Every time he looked at me, I could feel a blush creeping across my cheek bones. It took everything in my power to control that stupid blush. All I can hope is that he doesn't do anything too obvious in Glee today.

xxx

The rest of the day went smoothly. I was pretty sure that I wasn't going to get slushied, so I put my coat into my locker after Spanish. I wanted everyone to see how good I looked today. I spent forever deciding whether or not I could get away with wearing white pants and white shoes but nothing else seemed _right_. Besides, I definitely saw Puck checking me out before lunch.

I finished getting my books for the night and closed my locker. I put my forehead against the cool metal and sighed. I needed to make sure nothing showed on my face during practice today. My place during the song is right in between Finn and Puck. I was staring at the floor, collecting myself, when I saw a pair of worn black Etnies and a pair of slightly faded dark jeans, probably from Target, and a gray T-Shirt. My eyes traced slowly up the clearly muscular figure and I slowly turned my head so that my eyes could make it to their face. 'Twas a Mr. Noah Puckerman.

"Backing out?" I challenged.

"Not a chance, Hummel. Don't ever question my bad assness. It won't end well for you." I really don't think he would back out. He had a smile on his lips that went straight to my dick. I couldn't help it. He just looked so..._sexy_. He had one shoulder up against the lockers and his head cocked slightly to the side. His lips were pursed slightly as he smile a little crookedly at me. I drew in my breath in an attempt to clear my head. It took everything I had to keep my eyes from straying down his body again.

"What do you want then?" I stood up straight and fixed my hair. Unlike me, he didn't even try to be discrete as his eyes swept over my lean figure. His eyes stayed a little too long at my crotch. I had purposely worn my favorite white skinny jeans so that no one could delude themselves into thinking that I was a girl. They clung in all the right places and there was no doubting that I was most definitely a guy. Not even someone who was almost blind could mistake me for a girl when I'm in these jeans. His eyes shot back up to meet mine as he realized what he was doing. I raised an eyebrow suggestively at him. "Whatcha lookin' at?" I smirked at him.

"Shut it. Listen, I just want to make sure we're on the same page here." He took a step closer to me and lowered his voice. "Absolutely no one can know what is going on with us, not even Mercedes. I don't care if you need someone to gossip to or anything. Under penalty of death, you have to swear to keep this a secret." I raised my right hand and nodded. "Second, you aren't allowed to even slightly develop feelings for me. I can't have your hormones getting in the way of my teaching."

"I feel like if I liked you a bit more, I would be a better student," I said, cocking my head to the right. I half expected him to slap me but instead he just blushed.

"I meant that more for me. If I stop hating you, it will ruin my reputation." He looked down at his shoes as he said this, almost like he was embarrassed. I lightly placed my hand on his cheek and brought his face up so that his eyes were staring directly into mine. I leaned in a little more so that he could hear my whisper.

"It's okay. You're going to walk away from this still acting like you hate me in public, even if you don't actually feel that way and I'll walk away with no lingering feelings, I promise." I contemplated kissing him lightly on the lips, but decided against it. I traced my fingers down his jaw and I pulled away from him. I left him standing there as I headed towards the choir room.

xxx

_There's nothing you can make that can't be made.  
No one you can save that can't be saved.  
Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time  
It's easy. _

Finn's voice was so beautiful. Rehearsal was absolutely amazing. There were no diva outbreaks and Rachel didn't storm off once. Puck's hand kept grazing mine. Mr. Schue let us go a little early because we did so well today.

I gathered up my books and searched through my bag for my keys. Mercedes had asked me if I wanted to go to the mall today, but I mumbled the same excuse that I gave Finn about having to work in the garage tonight. Puck caught my eye as I stood up to go. He winked slowly at me.

_See you in a few,_ he mouthed. I smirked in response and walked out the door to the student parking lot.

xxx

I pulled into my driveway a few moments before he did. I lingered in my car to compose myself. When I felt like I was ready, I leaned over to the passenger seat to grab my bag. I hear tapping on my window and, when I looked up, Puck had breathed hotly across my window and written in the fog with his finger.

_You ready for this?_


	4. Chapter 4

**So I've gotten comments saying that the chapters were too short. (: Sorry. I'll try to write longer ones. This chapter will be in Kurt's POV. Reviews are love. Critique is fuel.**

I hopped out of the car.

"Right this way," I smirked. "What are we working on today?" I couldn't help my eyes from straying as we walked up the driveway and into my kitchen.

"I thought we would figure out what you're comfortable with. Teaching pick up lines will be easier once you have a bit more confidence." Damn he was fine. His shirt was slightly rumpled and his jeans hung low on his hips. I felt like my eyes were going crazy. No matter how hard I tried to keep my mind G-rated, my eyes kept straying back to his package and I couldn't stop thinking about him naked. That seriously needed to stop. If I got hard just standing out in my kitchen....

"Sounds good. My room is just downstairs. My dad called me and told me he had to stay late at the garage so he won't be home for dinner."

"Sweet. I hate dealing with parents." I chuckled. We went down the stairs into my basement bedroom. I quickly crossed the floor to the walk-in closet and hung up my jacket and bag. Puck casually dropped his over the side of the couch. When I turned around to go back into my room, he was standing in the doorway, blocking my way. "So Hummel, what exactly are you comfortable with?" He took a few steps forward and put his hands on my shoulders. I took a step back out of habit. He chuckled and snaked his arm around my waist. A slow smile spread across his lips as he brought his forehead to lightly touch mine and looked down into my eyes, his own smoldering. I gasped slightly at the pure lust that was in his eyes. I automatically responded to his passion by leaning slightly into him, pressing my thigh against the space between his legs. He pulled back slightly. "At least you know how to respond. If you were taller, you would be able to have this same effect on people, but considering you height...I'm going to have to teach you as if you were a girl."

He backed off completely and walked out of the closet. I had to steady myself on the door frame before I was able to stand up straight. After I had composed myself again, I sauntered out of the closet. Puck had sat down on the couch and had leaned back in a way that he had most likely meant to be casual and comfortable, but made me just want to jump into his lap and start making out with him. I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and put it on the dock. Shortly after, Adam Lambert blasted out of the speakers. I turned and leaned over the back of the couch so that my lips were right by his ear. I licked just behind his earlobe and blew on it slightly. He shivered slightly as a result of the lightness of my tongue and my hot breath on his neck and ear. He turned slightly and arched his back, putting both hands on my hips. He pulled me over the back of the couch by my hips and brought me down into his lap. I giggled slightly.

"What are you laughing at, Hummel?"

"You. Clearly." He feigned being appalled at my comment. "Well, more like the absurdity of the fact that I'm sitting in Noah Puckerman's lap."

"What's so absurd about that? We're both teenagers, ruled by hormones. You're desperate and I'm a stud." I rolled my eyes at him. "Back to business. Have you ever kissed anyone?" I couldn't help the blush that spread across my cheek bones, turning my face as red as a tomato. "Just as I thought. Get off." I scrambled off his lap to the spot on the couch next to him, faced him, and crossed my legs. He turned to face me and put one hand on my chest. He pushed me onto my back and pulled my legs apart so that they were around his waist. I tightened my grip around his waist with my legs and pulled him towards me. He hesitated slightly before leaning towards me and putting a hand on the small of my back and at the base of my neck.

"It's not too late to back out, Noah. You don't have to do this."

"You would hate me. I would hate me. That's cruel even for me and – if you repeat this, I will kill you in your sleep – I kinda want to..." He looked at the floor past his left shoulder and away from my face. I pulled his face back so that he was looking in my eyes. I smiled slightly before leaning up and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"There, now you can say that I came on to you." He chuckled before taking his weight off his knees and pushing his body completely on top of me. His eyes were soft as he leaned in again. This time, his lips connected with mine, gently at first, both of us moving in rhythm. He pulled closer to me and gradually increased the tempo. When he pulled away, there was a need, a _hunger_, in his eyes that wasn't there before. My lips parted slightly and he was on me again, instantly. I attempted to pull back, but his hand on the back of my neck kept me firmly in place. I moaned slightly and his tongue found its way between my lips. I bit it lightly and he drew his breath in sharply. I could feel his dick harden against my thigh. He moved his hands from my back and neck to drag his fingertips lightly down my sides, causing chills to spread through my entire body. Noah took this as his cue to push me farther. I didn't think I could handle anymore. I had no idea what else he could do to me.

I've never felt this way before, never even _dreamed_ of feeling this way. He made me feel like I was worth something, like our lips remaining connected was the only thing in the world that mattered.

When he finally broke off the kiss, he immediately redirected his attention to my neck. He dragged his tongue lightly from the base of my throat, all the way to right behind my earlobe. Chills kept coursing through my body. My head rolled back, giving him easier access to the soft flesh of my collarbone. He bit it lightly and the moan that ripped out of my throat was so loud. There was no holding back anymore; I was so far gone. I pushed my hips forward, grinding into the inside of his thigh. He moaned into my neck. I cupped his face in my hand and pulled his lips back to mine. I bit his lower lip and pulled slightly. When he kissed me again, it was crazy. He grinded his pelvis into me and flicked his tongue against mine. I've never been so hard in my life.

He opened his eyes and pulled away from me. My head dropped back onto the couch. He put his head on my chest and laid on top of me, listening to my heartbeat. I brought my hand up and lightly brushed my finger along his cheek. He sighed and buried his face in my chest. I pulled my other hand up from around his waist and dragged my fingertip along his spine. Unwilling to stop until I got the reaction I wanted, I let my hand go a little lower down his back each time until I was stopping right above his ass before bringing my finger back up his spine. His back arched slightly. He was oversensitive due to his throbbing dick. It was pressed up against the inside of my thigh and I just couldn't help myself. When my finger went back down his spine, I let my hand go off to the side a bit and around to his stomach. Feeling daring, I headed farther south. I played with the waistline of his jeans for a few minutes before he lifted his head and raised an eyebrow at me.

"What can I say? I'm gay and you're a stud," I grinned full-out at him. He started laughing and got off of me. I couldn't help but frown at the sudden cold that washed over my body.

"Not today, Kurt. We've gotta talk." Uh oh. Maybe I crossed a line..but he said not today... That means that I may get my chance. Oh dear. "That was amazing. Are you sure you really needed my help and didn't just want to get with me?" he said with a smile and a wink. "There isn't much more that I can teach you as far as making out goes, but I'll be more than willing to practice with you." I giggled.

"But now I'm cold so you should come back and kiss me." I bit my lower lip suggestively. He licked his lips as he thought about it.

"I can't. I really should be going, Kurt. Come to my house tomorrow though. My mom and sister will be at a Girl Scout meeting-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"Sounds like a date," I said with a sly smile.

"KURT?! WHOSE CAR IS IN OUR DRIVEWAY?!" Crap. My dad was home.

"Let's go," I sighed. We straightened our clothes and Noah gave me a quick kiss before we headed up the stairs, his arms immediately wrapping around my waist and pulling me close.

"KURT!"

"COMING! Christ, dad." I grabbed Noah's hand and pulled him up the stairs, turning back to give him another quick peck on the lips before opening the door. "Dad, it's Noah's car. He came over to work on Spanish homework with me. He was just on his way out before you so rudely called for me." I gave him an icy glare that I reserved for the jocks in the hallways.

"Oh uhm...Hi." He awkwardly shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Hi, Mr. Hummel." Noah looked equally awkward. I shook my head at the two of them and practically dragged Noah out of the house.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said as soon as the door closed.

"Yeah, bye Kurt. That was a lot more fun than I thought it would be."

"As long as you don't delude yourself into thinking you're kissing a girl and remember that I am a guy, it will continue to be fun." I gave him the sexiest smile I could muster. Apparently, I did a pretty damn good job because he drew his breath in sharply and smiled at me. Without another word, he turned and walked back to his car, pausing only before he got in to blow me a kiss goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright so things are about to get a bit sticky here. This is in Puck's POV. I really appreciate all of the reviews that I've been getting and the critique is great. I'll do what I can to make this story right by you. Anyways, enough kissing ass. This one is going to be a little shorter than the others but it's 3:00 in the morning and I woke up yesterday at 5:00 so I'm running out of steam a bit. This chapter is most definitely NC17 so if you have even the slightest problem with blowjobs, anal sex, sexting, or anything else, don't read. On with chapter 5.**

Burt Hummel is terrifying. Thank god Kurt can think quick on his feet. Hi my name is Noah Puckerman and I was just getting it on with your only son. That's a way to introduce yourself to parents.

As soon as I got home, I whipped out my phone and shot Kurt a text.

**U said ur dad wouldn't b home until way after dinner. U lie.**

His response was instantaneous.

_Do not. That's what he told me. I'll ask him what he's doing home so early. Did you speed the entire way home? That was really fast._

**Maybe...** He was gone for a while. I wonder what he and his dad are talking about. I hope they aren't talking about me. That's just an awkward conversation that Kurt doesn't need. Poor baby. I didn't mean to do that to him.

I can't believe I couldn't control myself today. Not even Santana has been able to make me feel like Kurt did tonight. It was even that I was like, super horny. It was the way he gave me chills. And that thing he did with his tongue on my ear? Where the hell did he learn that?

I felt my phone vibrate from the other side of my bed and launched myself at it. One new text message from Kurt Hummel.

_You should be more safe when you drive. I need you in one piece. ;) Anyways my dad said that Deadliest Catch was on so he took off a little early._

**Seriously?****He isn't just making that up or nething b/c we made him feel awkward? That glare u gave him even scared the shit outta me.**

_I wish you would text with proper grammer. Brains are much sexier, dearest._

**Ur much sexier.**

_*Groan.* I'm glad you listen to me. What time do you want me to be at your place tomorrow?_

Why wait until tomorrow? Come over right now and I'll do you quick and dirty on the couch.

UGH! Fucking Hummel is messing with my brain. He's confusing my dick with his soft, red lips and sensual hips and pelvic bone that seems to have a sexual genius mind of its own. I'm not gay. He's just tempting.

**How much do u want 2 get done 2morrow?**

_As much as possible. You left me in pain asshole. Write correctly or you won't get shit tomorrow._

**What did I do? Come over right after school then. Better?  
**_Very much so. The fact that I'm curled up in bed right now, fucking blue-balled, is completely your fault and I would just like to let you know that I'm currently furious with you._

Well if that didn't get me hard all over again. Seriously, what was with me? My mind was way in the gutter and a fucking dude did it to me. Not just any dude though. Kurt mother fucking Hummel. Girly, sexy, overly fashion conscientious, Kurt Hummel. The thought that I had that effect on him though was seriously turning me on. I tried thinking about Santana giving me a blowjob and I swear to God, my dick softened a little, but the thought of Kurt on his knees and holy shit.

I stared at my phone for a few more moments before I could respond to him.

**Want an extra lesson? I can solve your problem.**

_Yes please. :)_

**You should come over.**

_Why? You just saw me._

**Yeah but if you were here then I could do what I really wanted to do today.**

_And that was?_

**Suck my cock.**

_Well aren't you subtle?_

**I want you. I can't help it. You make me feel so amazing. I tried thinking about Santana blowing me.**

_How'd that go over?_

**I've never had my dick go soft from the thought of a blowjob. So then I thought about you on your knees and well, here I am.**

_Oh my. Well you aren't exactly helping my situation, dear. If I were to come over, what would I get out of it?_

**Baby I'd make you feel like you've never felt before.**

_That's saying much. Completely and totally inexperienced, remember?_

**Damn boy. Get imaginative. I'd start with a full body massage, making sure you're as hard as diamonds.**

_Tempting but I need a little bit more than that. _

**I'll start with your shoulders and move slowly down your back, kissing every inch of you, following my hands. When I'm done with your back, I'll start on your chest and move the same way, farther and farther south until you're begging for more.**

_I don't beg._

**Oh you will.**

_Wanna bet?_

**Yeah. A lot. Get your ass over here.**

_Mmm baby you're so sexy right now. I want your hands all over my body. I want to feel your tongue on my cock. I need you._

**I'll drag my fingers lightly down your dick and kiss you even deeper than I did earlier. **

_Can't I just have all of you? Why do you have to tease me so much?_

**Because babe, that's all part of the fun. You know you're loving this. Stop complaining or I'll stop.**

_Now that's just cruel._

**When we finally break away, I'll drag my tongue down your chest to your throbbing cock and lick you from base to head.**

_Oh Noah, take all of me._

**Just wait, Kurt. I will. But only if you come over tonight.**

_I'm already out the door._

**I'm waiting. **

I snapped my phone shut and laid back on my bed with a sigh. All that was left was for Kurt to get here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this has taken so long. My computer freaked over the weekend so I'm hoping to get up to date. We figured out the ending so all of you that have been asking and I've replied that I have absolutely no idea, I know now. But you won't. :D You'll just have to keep reading. This is in Kurt's POV. Reviews are love, critiques are better.**

_I'm already out the door._

**I'm waiting. **

I've never moved so fast in my entire life. I snapped my phone shut and launched myself off the bed. I glanced at the clock. 9:15. Maybe my dad would let me out..... I ran into the bathroom to check my appearance. I didn't want to show up on Puck's doorstep looking a mess. I screamed a little when I looked in the mirror. My cheeks were bright red and there was no way that I could show up wearing this. But then again, my dad would notice if I changed clothes. Before I could answer the clothing question, my makeup needed serious attention. I sorted through my drawers frantically, looking for foundation. Three minutes later, I finally found it and hastily put some more on. I quickly fixed my hair and stepped back to analyze my outfit. I looked amazing and my dad really would think something was up if I changed now. I sighed angrily at having to sneak around. That seriously put a damper on my need to wear everything in my closet within a month so that I could shop for more clothes. Giving up my internal battle, I ran up the stairs.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"Come watch the game with me. The Bills are playing the Dolphins."

"The Bills are going to lose and I need to go over to Noah Puckerman's house for a little while. He grabbed some of my homework when he was picking up his stuff." Where did that come from? Oh well. That was a legit reason to go out at nine on a school night, right?

"You can get it in the morning. The game is on." I sighed. I would humor him for a bit and then weasel my way out of sitting through a fucking football game when I could be fucking Noah Puckerman. I walked into the living room and sat down as close to the door as I could. There was a self help book on the coffee table and I raised my eyebrow at my dad. He coughed as I stood to get a better look at it. How to Talk to Your Gay Son About Sex. Oh shit. As I stared at the book, my jaw dropped and I knew my eyes were bugging out in horror, an expression that I just knew was so _not_ attractive. Dad cleared his throat. "Son we need to talk."

"Dad, is this going to take long? I told Noah I would be over in like, twenty minutes and I really need to get my, uhm, homework."

"What's going on between you and that boy?" I was taken aback by the bluntness of his question.

"N-n-nothing. Nothing at all." Maybe I should stop hanging out with Tina so much. She was rubbing off. Next thing I knew, I would be wearing way to much black and thick eyeli – UGH! Need to stop that terrible thought before it even has time to manifest itself within the deep recesses of my brain.

"Uh huh." Thank God Burt Hummel is not the type to pry, especially when it comes to boys. "Well just be safe. Don't let him pressure you into anything and make sure you use protection." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Of course, Dad."

"And another thing, you aren't going out tonight."

"WHAT?!"

"This conversation isn't over." He reached over the side of his chair and produced a box of condoms and a banana. My mouth dropped open in horror as I realized what he wanted from me.

"Dad. I know how to put on a condom. This is really embarrassing. I'm just going to go to bed." I stood and turned from him, my face hotter than it has ever been in my entire life. I calmly walked to the door of the basement and went down the stairs in complete silence, leaving my dad to stare at my humiliated back. I was so ashamed of him for even thinking that I would put a fucking condom on a banana for him that I left my phone upstairs on the coffee table next to his ever so helpful book. There was no way that I was going back upstairs for it. I would just have to deal with Noah in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay this one is gonna be hard so I hope you just bare with me for a little while here. I'm more on my own on this one than I usually am for Finn so cross your fingers that it comes out alright and, if it doesn't, so sorry. Finn's POV. Oh, I can't write without a soundtrack and I have my muses for Kurt and Puck but if anyone has some good Finn writing music, please send me an email. I keep switching between Led Zeppelin and Coldplay but I need something less angsty than them. The song in this chapter is "Miserable At Best" by Mayday Parade. This one is a bit sad. I started crying while I was writing.Reviews are love, critiques are fuel.

I wish Kurt didn't have to work at his dad's garage last night. I really wanted to hang with him. I couldn't stop thinking about him all night. He was everywhere. I even questioned if my clothing would reach his standards before I crawled into bed.

When I got to school, the first thing I noticed was that Kurt wasn't surrounded by a bunch of jocks at the dumpster. That was odd. Normally, the first thing I hear in the morning is Kurt bitching about how they were going to ruin his clothes and how "this is Marc Jacobs new fall collection!" Maybe they had already thrown him in and he was in the school cleaning off. I kinda wanted to rescue him so that he would talk to me and maybe be so grateful that he would want to hang out with me tonight. Speaking of which, I needed to find him. Maybe we can go to the batting cage or something. Wait, does Kurt even play baseball? If he doesn't, we can just play mini-golf or something. I'll figure it out.

I made it to my locker without having to see Quinn or Puck at all. As I finished getting my books for the day, I turned towards Kurt's locker, hoping to catch him before he left for his first class. I couldn't help but stare at the scene in front of me. Puck had his hand on Kurt's locker and was standing with his face about six inches from Kurt's. They were talking in hushed tones to each other but seemed oblivious to everything around them. Kurt's back was to me. I thought Puck would be pissed off or something. Why else would he have Kurt trapped? He didn't seem angry though, just hurt. I crept a bit closer to hear them better. What business did Puck have with Kurt?

"I'm sorry. It was my dad."

"Yeah, whatever Kurt. If you had planned on blowing me off (no pun intended), you shouldn't have led me on."

"Noah, believe me. I had every intention of coming over. I was halfway out the door when my dad called me into the living room. Noah, he pulled out a box of condoms and a banana and tried to give me a sex talk." Puck's face turned bright red at this.

"That's rough. Listen, it's okay but you can't do that to me again. You left me high and dry last night and I needed you."

Kurt reached up and lightly cupped Puck's face. I couldn't see his face, but I knew that he was giving Puck a soft smile that made Puck melt. "I know and I'm sorry." He paused for a second. "Are you still coming over tonight?" Puck gave him a smile that he reserved for cheerleaders and MILFs.

"Of course, babe. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Can't wait." Kurt turned and walked off to his first class. When he passed me, he smiled and waved a little but didn't stop to walk with me like he usually would. Puck looked smug and proud of himself and when he turned to go, I just couldn't help myself. I felt a growl rip from the throat and I punched the locker as hard as I could. I felt my knuckles start to swell and it hurt like a bitch but the hole in my heart was worse. It was one thing for Puck to steal Quinn from me, but Kurt? Kurt had to know that Puck wasn't good for him. Clearly, I'm the one that Kurt should be with, right?

There was no way that I was going to let this rest. I needed Kurt to know that I was right for him. I needed Kurt to be mine more than I've ever needed anything. This was far beyond wanting to be his; this was an absolute need, as powerful as water. I suddenly felt like I was losing him and, if that happened, I would lose everything. He was everything to me now. He needed to know that, but first, I needed to find out what he and Puck have been up to and why he blew me off last night. It sounded like he wasn't even with Puck so who could he have been with?

xxx

Why is it that everyone that I have ever loved has a song? I found Kurt's.

I walked into Spanish and immediately went to see Mr. Schuester.

"Can I sing a solo at practice today? It's a ballad but I really need to tell someone something but I can't find the words to say it. I know the perfect song though." I really hope he couldn't see the desperation in my eyes.

"Is it Quinn?" I shook my head. "Okay Finn. Do what you need to do."

"Thanks Mr. Schue." I turned, feeling anxious and excited and took my seat next to Kurt. He turned to face me and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Something is going on with you, Finn Hudson." Well duh.

"With me? What about with you? Why did you blow me off last night? Apparently I'm not the only one you're screwing over lately, Kurt. I heard you with Puck earlier. What the hell are you doing hanging out with that asshole anyways?" Kurt looked at me with wide eyes. I regretted blowing up instantly. He looked so ashamed at himself and, when he finally answered me, his voice was small.

"I'm sorry, Finn. Eventually, I will be able to tell you, but I'm just not ready yet. I promise though, when I'm ready, you'll be the first one to know." He looked up and gave me a level stare that went straight through me. I felt like I was seeing his soul. I knew, in that moment, he would never hurt me, would never lie to me. I knew he was perfect in every way. Puck was wasted on him. Kurt was so beautiful and I needed him to be mine. I needed him to know that.

xxx

Lunch time practice. My heart was racing as I went to give the song to the pianist.

"Alright everyone, settle down. Finn has a ballad that he would like to perform during today's rehearsal." A collective cheer went through my fellow gleeks. I took a deep breath and stood to face everyone. As the music started, I looked straight into Kurt's eyes to sing the first few lines.

_Katie, don't cry, I know  
You're trying your hardest  
And the hardest part is letting go  
Of the nights we shared  
Ocala is calling and you know it's haunting  
But compared to your eyes, nothing shines quite as bright  
And when we look to the sky, it's not mine, but I want it so_

Kurt drew his breath in. He seemed to stop breathing as I sang to him. __

Let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there and)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(While across the room he stares)  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, she'll say yes

I glanced at Puck. His eyes were wide as the words registered in his brain.__

Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best

You're all that I hoped to find  
In every single way  
And everything I would give  
Is everything you couldn't take  
Cause nothing feels like home, you're a thousand miles away  
And the hardest part of living  
Is just taking breaths to stay

I walked over to Kurt and took his hand. As I pulled him up to stand beside me, Mercedes gasped. I couldn't help but smile a bit at that.__

Cause I know I'm good for something  
I just haven't found it yet  
And I need it

So, let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there and)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(While across the room he stares)  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, she'll say yes

I began swaying back and forth with him.__

Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best

At that, I pulled Kurt in and kissed him lightly. I stepped back from him just in time to sing my next line.__

Ladada ladada ladadaoh ohhh

And this will be the first time in a week  
That I'll talk to you  
And I can't speak  
It's been three whole days since I've had sleep  
Cause I dream of his lips on your cheek  
And I got the point that I should leave you alone  
But we both know that I'm not that strong  
And I miss the lips that made me fly

So, let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there and)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(While across the room he stares)  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, she'll say yes

Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable  
And I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable  
And I can live without you but  
Oh, without you I'll be miserable at best... 

As the music came to a close, Kurt stared into my eyes. His jaw dropped as he registered what had just happened and I let his hand fall. He took a step away from me and gathered his composure. With a sharp intake, he raised his head and stared straight into my eyes. He threw his shoulders back and walked out of the room. Puck stared after him for a second before slowly standing up. He turned to me.

"What the hell dude." He started to walk out.

"He deserves way more than you, Puckerman," I spat at his back. When he turned back to me, his eyes were daggers.

"How dare you?" He walked towards me, his hands balling into fists. "How dare you play with his heart? Yeah, I know he's too good for me. He's too good for everyone here. One day, he's going to leave this town far behind and we're going to see his name everywhere and remember who he used to be. We'll remember the man we all used to love. But until then, no one here is good enough for him, not you, not me. But damn I could have been. Then you had to swoop in on your high horse and knock me off my pedestal. Fuck you, Finn." He turned to walk out again, but I couldn't help myself. I was on him in a second, his arms pinned beneath my knees, my fist connecting over and over with his face. My vision had blurred completely from the tears running down my face when I felt hands grab me. It was amazing that I was able to keep connecting with Puck's face. Mike and Matt had me pinned against the wall in a heartbeat. Rachel and Mercedes grabbed Puck and took him to the nurse's office. As he was being dragged out, Kurt walked back in. He looked at me with lost, sad eyes and slowly shook his head. He walked slowly towards me and reached his hand out to cup my face. His voice was just slightly above a whisper.

"Finn, I loved you. But this is just too much. I'm sorry but I just can't love you right now." With that, he broke my heart. I was shattered. I had nothing left. Puck had taken everything. He took my baby girl, my girlfriend, my Kurt. I was ruined. The tears poured even thicker from my eyes. Kurt's breath hitched and he turned from me.

"Kurt, wait!" He turned his head towards me but his body remained facing the door. "Kurt, I...I love you." Kurt looked at the ground and sighed, silent tears now streaming from his eyes.

"I _loved_ you, Finn."


	8. Chapter 8

**I FIGURED OUT THE ENDING! Finally. Okay now that I know who Kurt will end up with in the end (if he ends up with anyone), I can get this story going somewhere. Sorry it's been so long. I'm taking a ton of AP classes so there was a ton of homework this week. I'll try to get better at updating more frequently. I think someone said that I didn't make Finn or Puck question their sexuality enough but I figured, every single freaking fic does that so just pretend it's there. I didn't see the need to write something that everyone under the sun had written. Puck's POV. Reviews are love.**

That asshole. Kurt isn't good for him. Who does he think he is to tell me that I should stay away from Kurt when all he's ever done is hurt Kurt over and over. He broke Kurt's heart. I will never do what Finn did. Now that I've been with Kurt, I can't even look at anyone else the way I used to.

As a matter of fact, I couldn't see at all. Finn had done a number on my face. I was half carried, half dragged to the nurse's office. Mercedes told her that I tripped on my shoelaces (Rachel had untied them before we got within eyesight of the office) and fell down the stairs. As she called my mom to get permission to release me, Kurt walked into the office, tears silently falling from his eyes. He threw his shoulders back and gave the nurse an icy glance. He took a deep breath and pursed his lips before speaking.

"Tell Noah's mom that I will bring him home. He can't drive like this and she needs to work." The nurse just glanced at him and sighed.

"Just think about coming back to school, honey." With that, I was released to Kurt's loving arms. Mercedes and Rachel helped him bring me out to his car. Pain radiated from my entire body. Finn has never hit me that hard before, not even after we got in a fight when he found out I was the one that knocked up Quinn. The girls put me in the passenger seat of Kurt's car. The tears had stopped falling. Mercedes hugged Kurt tightly and whispered something into his ear. He smiled slightly and Rachel rubbed his arm lightly. Before he shut my door, he did a once over on my bruised and bleeding body and sighed.

"That bad?" I tried to smile a bit to make him feel better but it just hurt way too much. He bit his lower lip and shut the door without answering me. He walked around the front of the car and slid into his seat. He didn't say anything as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Ten gruelingly silent minutes passed and he pulled into my driveway. Kurt leaned his head back on the headrest and closed his eyes.

"I have no idea how I'm going to get you into the house. I'm not nearly strong enough. I'm going to need you to walk a bit. Can you put weight on your legs?"

"I don't know. I'll be fine, babe." He didn't answer, just continued to sit there with his eyes closed. After what seemed like hours, he opened his eyes, a detached coldness to them that I've never seen before. He opened his door mechanically and came around to my side of the car. When he opened my door, his facade faltered slightly. In under half a second, he had composed himself again. I needed to ask him how he did that. That took some serious talent. He'll be an amazing actor one day. When he slid his arm around my back, I gasped. I wasn't in pain, just surprised. He stopped for a second to let my breath come back.

"Breath in." I did as asked. "Breath out." With that, he picked me up out of the car and set me down lightly on my feet. He draped my arm over his shoulder and tightened his grip on my waist. We slowly made our way to the door. I attempted to reach into my pocket for my key, but my eyes were so blurry that I couldn't even find the damn pocket. Kurt giggled quietly and swatted my hand away. He reached into it himself, blushing furiously as he did so, and retrieved my key. He threw it down on the kitchen counter and brought me into my room. He brought me over to my bed and, as I attempted to sit, he pushed me back gently so that I was laying down. I shivered slightly when he let go of my waist so that he could go get ice for my face. The lack of his warmth next to me was disconcerting.

I heard him come back before I saw him. He was humming softly as he crawled into my bed.

"What are you humming? It's pretty." He smiled softly at me as he assessed the damage to my face.

"'Sleepwalker' by Adam Lambert. It is pretty." I gasped as the ice touched my skin. "This needs to stay on for about twenty minutes, then we can take it off. Do you need anything else?"

"Just you." His kiss was as soft as a feather as his lips just barely grazed my cheek. He curled into my chest and began humming again. "Sing to me?" He chuckled, but did as asked.

_I saw a picture of you  
Hanging in an empty hallway  
I heard a voice that I knew  
And I couldn't walk away  
It took me back to the end  
Of everything  
I taste it all I taste it all  
The tears again  
_

While he sang, he traced patterns on my chest with his finger and stared off into space.

_  
Outside the rain's fallin' down  
There's not a drop that hits me  
Scream at the sky but no sound  
Is leavin' my lips  
It's like I can't even feel  
After the way you touched me  
I'm not asleep but I'm not awake  
After the way you loved me  
_

He rolled over onto his stomach next to me. Still though, he wouldn't look at my face.

_  
I can't turn this around  
I keep running into walls that I can't break down  
I said I just wander around  
With my eyes wide shut because of you_

He looked up at me. As his eyes met mine, my entire body warmed instantly. It was as if there was no more pain. All that mattered was that he stayed with me.

_  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker_

Let me out of this dream

Everywhere that I go  
I see another memory

His finger stopped moving across my chest and he laid his hand flat on my stomach for a second before moving so that his hand was on the bed on the other side of me.

_  
And all the places we used to know  
They're always there to haunt me  
I walk around and I feel so lost and lonely  
You're everything that I want  
But you don't want me  
_

He put all of his weight on his hand and moved up so that his face was closer to mine. I wanted to fuck him so bad. Scratch that. I wanted to make love to him. I needed to show him how badly I wanted him, even if my face was a disaster.

_  
I can't turn this around  
I keep running into walls that I can't break down  
I said I just wander around  
With my eyes wide shut because of you  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker_

Let me out of this dream, dream  
Let me out of this dream

I can't turn this around  
I keep running into walls that I can't break down  
I said I just wander around  
With my eyes wide shut because of you  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker  


He leaned forward until his lips were barely touching mine and whispered the next line.

_  
Let me out of this dream _

He kissed me lightly as the front door opened.

"Noah?! Where are you, honey?" Kurt smiled softly at me. He leaned up to whisper in my ear.

"Get better, Noah. I need you." He hopped off the bed and I could hear him talking to my mom in the kitchen. "He's in bed with ice on his face. It isn't that bad but the bruises will hurt for a while. Call me if you need anything at all. Noah has my number."

"Thank you so much, Kurt." I didn't hear him reply, just the front door open and close and a car start up. My mom came into my room and choked on her tears. "Oh Noah."

"I'm okay, Mom. Kurt took really good care of me. It doesn't even hurt anymore."

"He's a good kid."

"He's sweet."

"You like him." I couldn't answer. If my face wasn't so purple, I probably would have blushed. "I'm okay with that. He's pretty girly so it would be an easy adjustment."

"He's in love with someone else." Even as I said it, I knew it was a lie. Kurt told me he needed me. I needed him too, but how badly I didn't know.

"That's okay, honey. You'll get him. How long has that ice been on? It must have been twenty minutes. Let me take that and you just take a little nap." I nodded. When she removed the ice, the cold hit me like a ton of bricks. I didn't realize how numb I had gone.

After she had left, I grabbed a pillow, pulled it close to my chest and fell asleep thinking about Kurt and sleep walking.


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry it's been so long since I last updated. School and softball has been crazy. I got a few comments on how accepting I made Puck's mom, but it falls under the category of "I'm tired of saying the same thing over and over" so I cut out the part with her not being okay with it. And seriously, if you walked in on your only son, covered in bruises and he is just glowing after another boy walks out of the room, wouldn't you just want him to be happy, even if that meant giving up your dream of him being with a nice, Jewish, _girl_? While I disagree that I need to put in all of the doubt with people about Puck being in love with Kurt and whatnot, I really do appreciate the reviews. Kurt's ring tone is "Defying Gravity" from Wicked. On with chapter 9. This one will be in Kurt's POV. **

"He's in bed with ice on his face. It isn't that bad but the bruises will hurt for a while. Call me if you need anything at all. Noah has my number." I left the Puckerman's house incredibly confused. Finn Hudson, the man of my dreams, just told me he loved me and I ran after Noah Puckerman. I don't know what to think or feel anymore. I wish my life could go back to the way it was, but I know this is my fault. I'm the one that asked Noah to do this. I brought this on myself. I wish I could call Mercedes and tell her everything, but I promised. All I knew was that I was absolutely exhausted.

I pulled into my driveway and leaned my head back on the seat. I pulled my phone out of my pocket to find five texts: three from Mercedes, one from Rachel, and one from *****shudder* Finn.

**Boy, what the hell?**

**Kurt, answer me!**

**KURT! IMA KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T ANSWER THIS! ** The three from Mercedes were so predictable.

_M- Sorry but I can't talk right now. I'm so tired and confused and I just need to disappear off the map right now. I'll talk to you in school tomorrow. Please don't text me at all tonight._ _-K _

Send. Stop thinking about her. On to Rachel.

**Kurt, I completely understand if you don't want to talk but I just want you to know that I am here for you if you need anything at all.** I didn't respond. I deleted Finn's without even bothering to read it. With a sigh, I opened my door and dragged myself into the house, straight downstairs to my room, and into bed. I fell onto my bed on top of the covers and passed out face down on the pillow without bothering to change into different clothing or even taking my shoes off.

xxx

"Kurt? Are you alright, son?" I groaned in response to my dad's gentle shake of my foot. "Kurt? You still have your shoes on." I mumbled something completely unrecognizable. I didn't even know what I had said. "I can't understand you. Get up and talk to me."

I turned my head just slightly to the side so that my father could hear me clearly. I still refused to open my eyes. "Make me."

With a growl, he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me out of bed. I was thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Still, my eyes remained closed. He grunted when he threw me down onto the couch. "What the hell is wrong with you boy? You know better than to talk to me like that. I raised you to have more respect. Just because something is wrong doesn't mean you have a right to speak like that or to disobey my orders." I couldn't answer him; I couldn't even speak. I sighed and pressed my fingertips to my temples before pulling my arm over my eyes. "Kurt Hummel. Answer me, God dammit." There was a moment of silence and then I felt the cushions of the couch sink down as my dad sat next to me. He was quiet for a bit more. I jumped a little and my eyes flew open when he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Kurt, if something is going on, you need to talk to me about it." He silently wiped away the tears that had been pooling in my eyes. "Are...are you...on drugs?" The idea was so ludicrous that I couldn't help but burst out in hysterical laughter. My dad shifted his weight uncomfortable. I think my laughter confirmed his assumption.

"Thank you, dad. I needed a laugh. Everything is just too serious today. No, I'm not on drugs. Today, I told Finn Hudson that I didn't love him anymore." My dad sighed in relief, but it was short-lived. He turned to me in confusion.

"I thought you were head over heels with that boy. What changed?" Now it was my turn to sigh.

"I think I'm in love with someone else." My dad raised an eyebrow at me. "You know the tight end on the football team?" His response was merely a blank stare. "The kid with the mohawk that used to throw me into dumpsters." He nodded slowly. I raised my eyebrow back at him. It took him a second before it dawned on him what I meant.

"Isn't he the one that knocked up that cheerleader?" I nodded. "Kurt, I don't really think he's your best option here. I mean, if you're going to fall in love with a straight guy, can't you at least make it a good kid?"

"I know, but he really is sweet. He makes me feel..well...beautiful. When he kisses me, it's like nothing else in the world matters." Dad just looked at me with a slightly sad expression in his eyes. I sighed for what felt like the millionth time today.

"He makes you feel like your mother made me feel." I felt tears well up once again. "If that's how you feel, nothing is going to change that. Do you know how he feels about you?" I shook my head.

"I think he likes me back but he hasn't told me how he feels."

"Well then, it sounds like you need to have a little talk with him." I grinned at my dad. Sometimes, even though he can be completely awkward about the whole gay thing, he really is just so amazing. I wrapped my arms around him and whispered a thank you before darting over to my bed to retrieve my phone. My dad chuckled before heading up the stairs. "Oh Kurt." I looked up to see him stopped halfway up the staircase.

"Yes?"

"If you ever talk to me like that again, you'll be grounded from the mall for a year." With that, he disappeared. I was too elated to care. I unlocked my phone and opened up a new text.

_We need to talk. Can you call me as soon as you get this?_

I fell back onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling, feeling hopeful for the first time in a long, long time. No sooner had I crossed my arms behind my head, ready to wait at least an hour for Noah to wake up, did my phone go off.

_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same _

"HI! I missed you! We really need to talk."

"I know." That wasn't Noah's voice. "Kurt, It's Finn."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiya! School is crazy so these updates are probably going to be really sporadic. Cheachxoxsbfflelikelegit and I have had this one rolling around in our minds for a few days now. This one is Finn's POV. The song is "I Want You to Want Me" by Cheap Trick. Remember, reviews are fuel. **

"HI! I missed you! We really need to talk."

"I know." I couldn't help the butterflies in my stomach at the sound of his voice. "Kurt, It's Finn." The silence was deafening. After what seemed like hours of him not talking, I knew I had to say something or he would just sit there, most likely with his beautiful blue eyes wide in horror and his full, pink lips slightly parted. "Kurt, I know I'm probably the last person that you wanted to talk to right now, but I know for a fact that earlier this week, you had feelings for me that were just as strong, if not stronger than the ones I have for you right now. All I need to know is what changed?"

There was another full minute of silence before Kurt finally spoke.

"I really need to learn to check the caller ID before I answer my phone. Goodbye, Finn."

"WAIT!" I've never yelled into a phone so loud before, but he was driving me insane. I needed him to hear me out. I needed to get him to have the feelings he had for me back again. I've never felt so needy in my life. "Please, just listen." He was silent in response so I took that as encouragement to keep going. "Dude, I need you. You were like, the only one there for me during all of the baby drama crap. You always had my back and you are the one person that has always been there for me, no matter what. I can't lose you like this. I..I just want you to tell me the truth about...everything. I don't want any bullshit, just tell me flat out: what's going on with you and Puck? I swear, he's brainwashing you into hating me and he's making you think that I'm the bad guy. Kurt, you can't just walk out of my life, at least, not like this. Fuck, Kurt. Don't do this to me."

"Finn....I don't know what to say. I want to tell you, I just can't. Not yet. I made a promise to keep it a secret. I need to just take a break for a little while, just to sort things out. My life is crazy right now and my head is a mess. All I know is that I don't want to lose you as a friend, but I can't deal with your hormones right now. I'm sorry, Finn, but I need a break. I'm not going to walk out on Noah and I'm not going to walk out on you. I can't go back on my word to Noah. Eventually, I will be able to tell you, just not yet. I'm sorry, Finn. I have to go." He hung up. My mind went blank. I had an undeniable urge to have something fill the silence. It was just too much. I crossed the room to my radio, turning it on to the first station I could get signal for.

_I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me. _

How fitting. I flopped down onto my bed and stared at my ceiling. I wonder what Kurt was doing right now. I wonder what he was thinking about. I closed my eyes and let myself drown in thoughts of Kurt.

_  
I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.  
I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me. _

Maybe he didn't want to be with me right now, but he said he wasn't going to leave me. He just needs some time. There was still hope for us. __

Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  


In that moment, it hit me. Kurt clearly still loved me, he just wasn't ready for a serious relationship. He was just using Puck to get used to the idea of being with someone. I mean, come on. Puck would never have sex with him. That was guaranteed to be my job. I allowed myself a small smile.

_  
I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me.  
I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.  
I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me._

Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? 

Kurt needed time. I was going to give him that, but I'll be damned if he thinks that I'm going to back off. I would be there for him no matter what. He belonged by my side.__

I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me.  
I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me. 

I passed out as the last few lines of the song were fading away to dreams of Kurt lying in my arms and gently kissing me.

xxx

I woke up the next day feeling fantastic. All of my worries from before seemed to have disappeared after I realized that Kurt still loved me and that he was just using Puck. I quickly dressed, grabbed some toast, and rushed out the door for school.

When I finally got there, I went straight to my locker. I was so proud of myself for not looking around for Kurt. He needed space and, while I wasn't planning on leaving him alone, I needed to give the impression that I was letting him have his way. There was someone new next to my locker, struggling to open theirs. I opened mine and turned to the boy, seeing him fully for the first time. He was beautiful. His hair was jet black and came down at a sharp angle over his left eye. His eyes were blue-gray and his lower lip was pierced on both sides. His slender shoulders were sagging in defeat as he glared at his rebellious locker.

"Do you want some help?" He didn't say anything, only offered me a thankful smile, the right corner of his mouth turning up to reveal sparkling, white teeth. He stepped aside and held his hand out in a Vanna White motion towards his locker. "What's your combo?"

"Ha ha, oh yeah." He told me his combination with a voice that was so smooth, I felt my heart melt. I completely forgot about Kurt until I saw him strut by, pausing to stare questioningly at the new boy. His eyebrow raised and his gaze traveled downwards before a mischievous smile graced his elegant lips. He turned away and sauntered towards his locker, the smirk still on his lips. I turned back to the task at hand.

"So, are you new here?"

"Yeah, I just moved here from upstate New York. It's a little different here than it is there and I don't know anyone. The first thing I saw when I walked in was some kid get a slushie thrown in their face."

"That happens sometimes. What are you into?"

"The arts. I love to draw. I was in AP Drawing back in New York. I really like to sing, but I don't actually know if I'm any good."

"You should try out for Glee. Come fourth period today. We'll be in the chorus room."

"What do I have to lose, right?" Another sweet smile.

"Exactly." The five minute bell rang. "Well, I've gotta go. My class is on the other side of the school."

"Yeah, I should probably go too. Thank you for being so nice to me. My name is Chris, by the way."

"Finn." I smiled at him. "See you around dude." I turned and walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all of the support and for understanding what is going on in my life right now. Your comments really made me feel so much better for not updating as frequently as I would like to. I know this is super late and, as I said before, I'm so sorry it's taken so long. This will be in Puck's POV. Reviews, reviews, reviews.**

There was no way in hell that I was able to go to school today. I didn't even bother setting my alarm the night before. My mom came in before she left for work to make sure that I was alright and to tell me that she had called me in sick. She wanted to stay home with me, but I assured her that I would be fine and should be able to go back to school tomorrow. There was no need for her to miss a day of work for me. We needed the money and, besides, I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself. Well, I could about this anyways. She proved last night that I needed her to help me take care of my heart. Her and Kurt.

As soon as she left, I fell back asleep.

_I opened my eyes. Kurt was cradling me in his pale arms. When he realized that I was awake, he smiled softly and kissed my forehead. He reached a hand up to brush my cheek and something black caught my eye. I gently grabbed his wrist and pulled it in front of my eyes. Tattooed in black ink was a Jewish star. I looked up into Kurt's baby blues. His voice was the most beautiful song when he spoke, oh so quietly, to me._

"_I'm here for you always, Noah. Never forget that. I love you." He leaned down and kissed me. I arched my back to deepen the kiss. Ever so slowly, he shifted his weight and snuggled down into the bed so that we were level, never taking his lips from mine. He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me close, pressing his body against mine. I pulled back slightly so that my breath washed over his face. I needed to tell him. I needed him to know how I felt._

"I love you too, Kurt." There was a crash and I shot out of bed, startled.

"What did you just say?!" My head whipped around, eyes settling on Kurt's slim body, standing in the doorway. His bag and several textbooks were at his feet, his eyes wide, his lips slightly parted.

"I, uhm...Well..." Crap. I ran my hand through my mohawk nervously. I couldn't speak, only stare at him. He was so beautiful. Kurt closed his mouth and his eyes softened. He crossed the room in three strides and crawled on top of my bed. He lowered his eyes daintily and bit his lower lip before returning his gaze to me. Not taking his eyes off mine, he pulled the blankets back ever so slightly and slipped underneath them. With a slight smirk, he snuggled close to me. I sighed contentedly, pulled him into my arms, and settled back into the bed. We laid there in comfortable silence for a few moments before the million questions in my head became too much to ignore. "Uhm Kurt?" He mewed to let me know that he was listening. "We need to talk. I have, like, a million questions. I'm really sorry if some of them are kind of awkward..." He sat up and smiled sweetly.

"Of course. I figured we may have to address some of the..._finer_ points of what comes with being..well...gay. Or, in your case, bi." I nodded slowly, letting the realization of what my sexuality actually is sink in. "What questions do you have?" He took my hand in his and traced patterns into my palm.

"Well, the obvious. How do you feel about me?" Kurt was silent for a few seconds as he thought over his answer.

"I like you...a lot. Obviously, things are confusing right now. I really thought I was in love with Finn, but after what he pulled the other day...I just can't deal with that. I like being around you. I'm falling for you; I'm just not as far along as you apparently are." I blushed furiously and he giggled before pulling my face to his and pressing his lips gently to mine. I attempted to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away. I furrowed my eyebrows and frowned at him before asking my next question.

"How long until you feel the same way as I do?" My answer was a blank stare.

"Next question. I don't have an answer for that one."

"Okay...Why Finn? You're beautiful. You could have anyone. He doesn't deserve you." Kurt sighed and brought his hand to my face. His fingertips whispered across my cheek and I sighed contentedly. His answer came about a full minute later.

"He's, well....gorgeous. For some reason, I find his stupidity charming and his smile makes me melt and his voice....And I couldn't have anyone. We live in Lima. You only know half of what happens to me."

"People do more shit to you than I did, just because you're gay?"

"I avoid dark alleys like the plague out of fear of being beaten, raped and left to die."

"Wait...will that happen to me?"

"That depends. Are you going to turn into a girly gay guy?" I shook my head. "Then most likely not." He smiled, but it was full of sorrow.

"Kurt, baby. I wish you didn't have to be afraid. I wish I could protect you from everything."

"I know, honey, but that's a lot to wish for. What other questions do you have?"

"How was your day?" Kurt looked taken aback by this. Clearly, he had been expecting another question about being gay in a small town.

"It was alright. There's a really cute new kid. His name is Chris. I saw him talking to Finn this morning." His voice trailed off and I swear I heard him say something along the lines of "really nice ass." That pissed me off. I don't know what came over me, but suddenly, I was so jealous of this Chris kid. I pushed Kurt roughly off of my chest and onto his back. I rolled on top of him and pinned his wrists together over his head. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Let's just get one thing straight, Hummel. You're mine, so stop checking out other guy's asses. You belong to me now." Kurt smirked at this and arched his back so that his face was closer to mine. He lightly traced my lower lip with his tongue before pulling away and settling back into the bed.

"Who says I belong to you?" He cocked his head to the left. His eyes issued a challenge.

"Me. Be my boyfriend."I was being demanding and rude and, quite frankly, I didn't give two shits.

"Make it worth my while." A growl ripped from my throat as my lips crashed onto his. This kiss wasn't like the first time we made out. This was rough and possessive. I needed to assert my manliness. He responded with equal force. I released his wrists and pulled him as close as he could get. I grinded against his quickly forming erection and he moaned against my lips. I pulled away, but continued to grind against him.

"Be. My. Boyfriend." I punctuated each word with a kiss and an especially hard grind. Kurt gasped and his head rolled back onto his shoulders.

"I'll do anything, just don't stop." I pulled his face to mine and kissed him softly.

"Be my boyfriend," I repeated into his lips. "I love you, Kurt." He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"How could I say no? I love you too, Noah."


	12. Chapter 12

"Let's just get one thing straight, Hummel. You're mine, so stop checking out other guy's asses. You belong to me now." There was no way I was having that. How dare he just expect that I would give in to him? Just because I wanted nothing more than to belong to him doesn't mean that he didn't have to work for it. I threw my shoulders back and pressed my chest into his. Slowly, I flicked out my tongue and traced the line of his lower lip, Noah visibly shuddering. I relaxed my shoulder blades.

"Who says I belong to you?" I was challenging him. I cocked my head to the left, questioning his badassness.

"Me. Be my boyfriend." He was rude. The demanding tone he used sent shivers down my spine. I liked this game. It was a battle of strength. I knew I would lose. I was going to let myself lose. I was falling hard and fast. I wanted him so bad, but I couldn't make it that easy. He needed to know that I held the power, not him.

"Make it worth my while." He growled and pressed his lips to mine possessively. He was trying to control me. I was stronger than him. I knew what I wanted. I knew who I was. He didn't know what he was getting himself into. He let go of my wrists – he had pinned them together above my head in an effort to control me – and pressed his groin against mine. At that point, there was only so much control that I could keep over my body. I could control what I said to him and how much I let him in, but I couldn't help the way he was affecting me. Within a millisecond of realizing how much he was actually affecting me, he was grinding against me, my dick quickly growing harder as he applied more and more pressure. I refused to let go of his lips. A moan was ripped out of my throat as he pressed especially hard into me. He pulled his lips from mine, but, thankfully, didn't stop grinding.

"Be. My. Boyfriend." He kissed me after each word and with each kiss came a thrust of his hips. I couldn't contain a gasp as I stopped fighting and gave in to the pleasure. My head rolled back on to my shoulders and my eyes fluttered closed.

"I'll do anything, just don't stop." He pulled me back and kissed me again, all of the fight out of me. His kiss was soft, not like before. The battle was over and both of us knew it.

"Be my boyfriend," He spoke without pulling his lips from mine. "I love you, Kurt."I pulled away, but only to put my forehead against his.

"How could I say no? I love you too, Noah." Maybe he could be my only. He was pushy, possessive, jealous and an ass, but he was also so loving. He truly cared about me. I needed him to want me. God knows I wanted him so badly. I kissed him chastely before pulling away with a smirk.

"What's going on in that beautiful, devious mind of yours?" He nuzzled against my neck. I giggled quietly before placing my finger gently on his chin and lifting his eyes to mine.

"This." I crashed our lips back together and raked my fingers down his back, pulling him tightly against me. With a harsh, upward thrust of my hips, I had him whimpering against my lips. I bit his lower lip. When he moaned, I took the opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth and my hands up the back of his shirt. As our tongues danced together, my hands roamed against his bare skin, pulling his shirt up his torso. He broke away and sat up slightly. Noah pulled his shirt off and all I could do to not drool was smirk. He was beautiful. The bruises on his entire body had mostly healed or faded enough that they weren't overly visible.

Within seconds, his hands were on my body. My shirt was pulled off of me and, as soon as it cleared my face, Noah's lips were pressed roughly to mine again. His hands pushed upwards on my back, forcing me closer to him. My hands were on his chest. He was sitting on the bed now with my legs wrapped around him. With a tremendous effort, I pulled my lips from his to whisper in his ear.

"I believe you owe me an extra lesson, Noah Puckerman. And, in light of recent events, I hope you don't expect me to pay you." I took his hardening dick as encouragement to press the matter further. I wrapped my arms around him and slowly pushed him towards the end of the bed. With only a slight resistance at first, he got off the bed to kneel before me. My arms were still wrapped around him and I pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, taking another opportunity to whisper in his ear.

"Once again, you don't have to do this. I just really, really, _really_ want you too." He shivered at the need in my voice.

"Once again, you would hate me and I would hate me and blah blah blah. And, once again, I kinda...._want_ to. I just...don't want to embarrass myself." I pulled his face too mine and kissed him deeply.

"You won't." With that, I released him from my grasp to pull my throbbing cock from its designer bindings. Noah gasped slightly and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Problem, Puckerman?"

"No, I...uhm...well, I guess I just kinda expected you to have a small dick. You know, because your voice is so high." I laughed quietly before placing a hand on the back of his head tenderly.

"Common misconception." I pulled his head forcefully down. He gasped and I thrust upwards, into his mouth. When his tongue touched my cock, I moaned in pleasure, my voice surprisingly deep. He sucked hard before circling me with his tongue. My head rolled back onto my shoulders and moan after moan ripped out of my throat. "Oh Noah, more." He heeded quickly, trying to fit as much of my as he could into his mouth. With a slight gag, he pulled back slightly. I couldn't help a small, condescending laugh before I remembered his insecurity just before. "Open your throat and swallow as you move down, honey." He licked my tip as an affirmation before attempting to deep throat me once again. This time, however, he was much more successful. I bucked from underneath him, thrusting even deeper down his throat. My fingers tangled themselves into his mohawk, pressing him closer to me. His tongue flicked out and licked the top of my scrotum – a feat that I doubted he would ever be able to manage. "Pull back a little and suck hard. I'm almost there." He obliged, dragging his teeth lightly on the hilt of my cock while he pulled back. Chills ran down my spine before he sucked hard on my tip, causing me to come hot and hard into his mouth. He pulled off and sat back on his calves, looking confused. I pulled myself off of the bed to kneel in front of him. Taking his face in both of my hands, I looked him deeply in the eye before smiling mischievously. "Swallow."


	13. Chapter 13

**I didn't do an intro to the last chapter... I hope you all realized that it was in Kurt's POV. It was pretty obvious... In response to SweetFame, it will all work out, I promise. Yes, I know Kurt isn't supposed to know how to do anything but I needed to incorporate him being a typical teenaged boy in some way. You'll see. I have a plan. :) Nothing is going on with Finn right now so this chapter is in Puck's POV. I need to finish up this scene with them before I can go back to Finn's plot line so forgive me messing up the POV flow. So here is chapter 13, my present to you. I'm writing this instead of reading some of the 300 pages of ****The Grapes of Wrath**** that I'm supposed to have done for Tuesday. Just a warning, this is a lot of filler, so there is a lot of dialogue, but this chapter is crucial to the plot line, trust me. Once**** again, I, sadly, do not own Glee; however, I'm going to take a road trip this summer to LA to kidnap Chris, Cory and Mark. :D Oh and thanks to Open Office's word finisher thing, every time I type "coc", it comes up with the word "cocksucker". I hope my parents don't go to use my computer without asking me first.... Review please!**

Bitter, warm semen filled my mouth. I pulled away from Kurt and he knelt down so that he was on the same level as I. He took my face lovingly in his hands and, for a second, I thought he was going to kiss me. Then, I remembered that my mouth was still full of his cum. Suddenly, a slightly evil smile spread over his lips, his cheeks tinted pink from his orgasm. My beautiful angel was not nearly as innocent as everyone thought. "Swallow." I gulped it down, a slight blush spreading across my cheekbones. I wonder how good I was. Obviously, he enjoyed it, but you never know with him. He's a good actor. He could just tell me that I was really good, but he's probably had better. Wait...has he ever had one before? Was I his first? Oh man...pressure.

Kurt put his hands on my chest and pushed me back so that I was sitting on the floor instead of my knees. He crawled into my lap and put his arms around my neck. He smiled sweetly and gently pressed his lips to mine before pulling away and putting his lips to my ear.

"You're such a good little cocksucker, Noah." I growled and pushed him off of me.

"Now you're just being a bitch. Don't make fun of me. You know that was my first time." My face was bright red at that point, but I didn't care. There was no way I was his first. He was being way too condescenteding. Wait..Is that even a word? I think I've heard Kurt use something like that before.

Kurt crawled back over to me tried to kiss me again. I pulled away and he ended up kissing the bottom of my jaw. He put his hand on my cheek and attempted to pull me back to him. I fought against him, putting my hands on his hips and pushing him away.

"Don't be a jerk, Noah. I'm just kidding. That was my first time, too." I stopped struggling, but kept my hands firmly on his waist. He leaned forward and kissed me suddenly, taking advantage of my momentary loss of focus. The kiss was sweet, not forceful. It was reassuring. "I'm not trying to be mean, I promise. This is new to both of us; I just have less.._newness_...to deal with than you. I love you, Noah. Relax."

"So..I did good?" I looked at him eagerly. I knew I was being pathetic, but I needed to hear him reassure me. I needed him to tell me I did a good job.

Kurt laughed quietly before kissing me softly again. "Yes honey. You did good," he murmured against my lips. I smiled, proud of what I had just done. I pulled him back into my lap and kissed him again, deeper this time, but not rougher. Our kisses were still sweet. I told him everything in that kiss: how much I loved and needed him, how much he meant to me, how beautiful he was, everything. He wrapped his arms around my neck again, only to blush furiously and withdraw them from me.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"Nothing." His blush said otherwise. "I just forgot about something."

"Wha- _Oh_." I smirked as he adjusted himself and zipped his pants again. He returned his arms to my neck when he was finished.

"Now, where were we?" He kissed me softly. I pulled back slightly and put my forehead against his.

"Right about here." I leaned back, pulling him with me. We were laying on the floor now with him on my chest. He looked up at me, resting his chin on my chest. "What are you thinking about, beautiful?"

"How I feel like a princess." He blushed and looked away from me while he spoke, a sweet smile spreading across his perfect lips.

"Why do you feel like a princess?"

"Because I get my Prince Charming. Just another step towards my happily ever after." I chuckled and pulled him up so that I could kiss him again.

"Hey I have another question." Kurt raised a sculpted brow as a response to keep going. "How did you know what to do? You know, to help me with....that. I thought you had no idea about anything." Kurt turned tomato red and looked away from me. He mumbled something softly. "Babe, you're going to have to speak up. I'm right here and I still can't hear you."

He looked me straight in the eye and took a deep breath before speaking again. "The internet is a powerful tool." His voice was completely serious. I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing, causing him to turn even redder.

"Wait, like porn? Christ, Princess, I didn't think you were the type to watch that."

"Yeah well, you also assumed since my voice was higher than yours, my dick would be smaller. And 'Princess?'"

"You don't like that?"

"No, I do. It's cute."

"Well then. Don't complain. You just got yourself your first pet name from your boyfriend."

Kurt smiled and leaned up to kiss me again. "You're adorable." He settled back into my chest and I sighed contentedly. I wrapped my arms tighter around him, pulling him closer. I planted a kiss on the top of his head, breathing in the smell of his hair. He smelled like coconut milk and something flowery.

"Well, you're perfect. Hey, what's the word for talking down to someone?"

"Patronizing?"

"No like, the tone."

"Oh. Condescending."

"Shit, I was wrong."

"Huh?"

"I thought it was 'condescenteding.'" Kurt pulled away from me and sat straight up. He looked like my improper word usage had scandalized him.

"That physically hurts me, Noah. How can you not know that word? It was the only way I talked to you for the past three years." I blushed and attempted to pull him back down to me. He resisted, but only for a little while. Not long after I started trying, he gave in and snuggled back against me. "I guess I can forgive you this one time."

"Thanks baby." I kissed the top of his head again and he giggled. Suddenly, I found myself yawning, completely exhausted. "I lo- *yawn*- ve you."

"I love you too." Kurt pulled away again, only this time, he stood. He held out his hand to me. I grabbed it and he pulled me to my feet. He wrapped his arms around my waist when I began to sway. "Come to bed. It's nap time." He walked me over to my bed and pulled back the covers for me. After I was curled up in bed, he crawled in and snuggled into my chest, his arms wrapped around my waist. "Good night, Prince Charming."

"Night, Princess." Within seconds, I was out.


End file.
